Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of recombinant genetics, protein expression, and vaccines. The present invention relates, in particular, to a method of expressing in a recombinant host an outer membrane group B porin protein from Neiseria meningitidis. The invention also relates to a method of purification and refolding of the recombinant protein.